


First Kill

by alynwa



Series: Picfic Tuesday Challenge [38]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	First Kill

“Never thought I’d see this balcony again,”

“Wot are you goin’ on about, Luv?”

“My first kill was right here, Mark.  Four years ago.  I can’t believe THRUSH came back to this place!  Before we were matched up; I was on a mission with Illya while Napoleon recuperated in Medical.  The satrap leader had gotten the drop on him and was holding him on this balcony with a gun to his head.  He thought I wouldn’t shoot.”

“So?”

“I blew off the right side of his face.  That was the day Illya said he knew I’d make a good agent.” 


End file.
